The present disclosure herein relates to a processor, and more particularly, to a multi-core processor and a method for operating the same.
Processors such as central processing units (CPUs) are widely applied in the field of system semiconductors. Processor cores are becoming widely used in various application areas in which data processing is required. For example, in the field of vehicle systems, driver assistance systems which require high-level intelligence and precision, such as an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS), are actively being developed. In particular, high-performance processor cores are actively being applied to vehicle systems to recognize, instead of a driver, an external environment of a vehicle.
A processor may read a program from a main memory to perform a calculation according to a procedure. The processor may store a calculation result (i.e., processing result) in the main memory. An operation fault of the processor may be detected by monitoring data generated by the processor or data transferred to the main memory in order to ensure high reliability of calculation. In some cases, the operation fault of the processor may be recovered using a result of monitoring data stored in the main memory.
A multi-core technology is used to provide high performance and high reliability required for systems. For example, a plurality of cores may individually operate to improve a calculation processing speed. On the contrary, when high reliability is required, the plurality of cores may perform the same task to reduce the probability of occurrence of a fault. In addition, a multi-core technology is being actively applied to various mobile devices to satisfy the requirements of high performance and high reliability.